The Time Catographer
Name: The Time Catographer Powers: Time Manipulation, Path Killer, Division by Zero, Evil Sense Occupations: Catographer, Observer, Time Traveler Alignment: True Neutral Background: It is the year XXXX, where time travel had became so commonplace that a new occupation emerged in order to cope with the increasingly complex distortion and stretching of spacetime. The Time Cartographer is one of many timeline cartographers whose job is to provide and upgrade maps that map the entire time web (all KNOWN collections of timelines known to the Federation) for the convenience of the citizens for their time travel needs, whether it is tourism or other purposes. Among the group of timeline cartographers, she is the most gifted, being the one who possess actual time manipulation abilities to facilitate her job. She is also known to be able to sense the "nothingness potential" of others, or the potential for them to erase all existence. Personality: A bit amoral and robotic, she is not restrained by the restrictions of social norms and regulations. She also embrace the concept of circumvention and thinking outside the box, thus came up with various creative ways to utilize her cartographing skills and manipulation of the time web in order to facilitate the mapping of various regions in the time web. She is obssessed with perfection, and would do nearly anything to ensure the region she is assigned to map is as accurate and as updated as possible. This also give her a massive stubborn trait comparable that of Chell (Portal Series) thus she is often known as "Catographer Chell" among her friends Her relationship with her family is currently a mystery Her perfectionism also result in a paradoxical outcome. If anything interfere with her goals (to graph the perfect map) she would temporary side with whoever that team is, and use her wits to manipualte the group so that her goal can be reached again. As a result, she hates omnicordal maniacs, as they will prevent her job from being done, and would try her best to assist whoever opposing such villains so that she can get back to her job. Otherwise, she is known to be easy going, although she is quiet and seldom speaks more than 5 minutes. Fighting Style: As a catographer, she normally don't engage and avoid combat. As a defensive measure, she path killed all known futures of having a fight, although there are enemies who can bypass this, sometimes via more powerful means and sometimes by exploiting that even if the future is knwon , it is not set to stone yet. If she is forced to fight, she will path kill the possibility of her encounter with the opponent, so that the opponent cannot reach her without elaborate means If she is forced to fight and she cannot path kill her oponent to evade the fight, then the following is observed: As a result of her personality traits, she prefer indirect, huge impact, stealthy and at first glance, counterintuitive attacks, which can be pulled off easily by her intelligence by improvising using her surroundings and illusions created by her time manipulating powers to trick the enemy to let down their guard. It is observed that she seemed to possess some sort of charisma and have no problem getting along well with her enemies, heros or villains alike, only for the enemy to realise later after the encounter that they are being near fatally attacked (or fatally confused) either by some physical objects, or for stronger opponents, "torn apart from the inside" or "memory scrambled" as their worldlines are being diced into many pieces and reassembled like a random jigsaw puzzle. The only moment where she will truly fight is when she faced a powerful omnicordal maniac. She will then attempt to create an arena by shaping a small region of the time web into various shapes which she could then make use of the nature of time and the geometry of such spacetime structures to brought about some desired effects, such as duplication of projectiles, aging etc.. She will then tried to analyse her enemy and path kill any physical weapon held by her enemy, before dividing them by zero with whatever items nearby so she can use said item with the same effects as the weapon in question (say a piece of pebble with the capability of a laser cannon) She will also tried to divide all existence of the omnicordal manic by zero so that he/she cannot escape by nearly any forms of teleportation Finally she will start scrambling her and the enemy's worldline (all the past and future of the entity in question in spacetime) so as to brought about the effect of "stabbing them from the inside some time in the past" If all else fails (which as far we know had not occur yet) she will first collapse all possible pasts and future of her and the enemy's existence (in some cases, she can bypass some limitation of the enemy, e.g. if he/she has no concept of death by exploiting the time related loopholes in their defensive superpowers) into one point, before cutting off the timeline altogether so it floats away in a timeloop, trapping the enemy within it. Before this occurs, she have duplicated her consciousness via technological means into a clone body so that she can be killed with actually killing herself. Finally safetly back in her office, she opens the map, a snap of her fingers and the loop is collapsed into nothingness, hoepfully bringing the enemy with it. If even this fails, she will just continue her work for as long as she can, ignoring whatever happening outside Her time manipulation powers means she can fight without physically moving an inch at all, because her "movement" can be achieved by manipulating time and her existence associated with it Main Team: As a catographer and an employee of The Labs, her team is naturally her collegues and supervisors. Despite knowing that she is the most gifted, not many of her collegues and supervisors knew she possess superpowers. She is commonly known to her collegues as "hardworking like a robot" and "stubborn as Chell". For the collegues that knows her secret, they sometimes tell her to think twice before using her powers, as such talents were gifted for a reason and should not be abused. They are one of the reasons why she tend to avoid fights and if engaged in them, will tend to improvise and avoid using her stronger powers such as the division by zero and the path killing powers She generally have a good relationship with her team. As long they don't do anything that prevent her from gettign the job done (whcih in practice only omnicordal maniacs can do so), she usually don't mind having a chat or two. Base of Operations: The Labs, TTA Department